


After the execution

by StarkMarvel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dangan Ronpa 3 Spoilers, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkMarvel/pseuds/StarkMarvel
Summary: after rantaros death, you couldn't believe what had happened but luckily someone was here to make is better.





	After the execution

**Author's Note:**

> OOF, sorry this is so damn short but I'm so tired and stressed! I was going to continue in the morning but I have 3 exams tomorrow and need to rest! I'll be writing more of Gonta soon!

Nothing about this was okay, two people were just killed ! and everyone is just going back to their rooms to carry on like this ?! I sat in my room with my head tucked into my knees with warm tears streaming down my face I was so scared I felt like I couldn't breath   
"Hey! y/n you coming to have some food !"  
it was kokichi, I rolled my eyes and sighed   
" No.," I said bluntly laying on my bed and rolling to the side   
" okay but if you don't eat you might... die "  
that little rat !how dare he! , I tried ignoring the fact he kept knocking at my door and held a pillow over my head  
" Go away kokichi!" I yelled just making me cry more.  
for a while, it went quite so I assumed he finally walked away so I stood up and grabbed a drink of water to calm my nerves, I took a deep breath in and looked up while running my hand through my hair.  
* knock knock *  
that is it! I had lost my patience with that rat, I ran over to the door and almost took it off its hinges   
" Kokoichi oma ! if you don't -"  
I stopped and to my surprise, kokichi wasn't there instead Gonta stood there with a concerned look on his face   
" oh Gonta, it's just you " I looked down at my feet   
" is y/n okay?" Gonta kindly asked   
I just nodded   
" but y/n is crying "I couldn't lie to Gonta he was just to kind so I invited him in, maybe I could use the company.  
I sat on the end of my bed while Gonta respectfully sat on a chair near the sink, it was quiet for a few minutes as we both sat there  
" Rantaro seemed so nice, he was full of hope" I smiled lightly   
" ah! is that why y/n is sad?" Gonta exclaimed   
" he did get on my nerves but you know what Gonta "  
he nodded   
"I'm scared, I don't want to die "I felt that lump in my throat when you're about to cry, but I held it back  
"Please, don't cry" Gonta immediately got up and went to make sure I was ok   
"I'll be okay but could I ask for a favor?" I hid my face away by looking at the ground once again   
"Gonta will try and help all he can, just like a gentleman " his smile filled my heart with a feeling of hope and comfort   
"I know it's late and the trial has ended and you're probably tired but I don't want to be alone..." I felt so awkward  
" of course" he smiled and I guess from there Gonta tried his best to comfort me and I almost felt like I was back in reality again.

a few hours later I started feeling it, me and Gonta had been talking and playing games or reading books from his ultimate lab about a rare species of a bug then I cooked some tofu and he helped me with some music practice as I was the ultimate drummer and now I was lead in bed as Gonta sat in a chair next to me reading from a different book I think this one was about the Hercules beetle, I could feel my eyes start to close but open again as I wanted to listen to what Gonta had to say after he had listened to me after all but I gave in and started to fall asleep but this feeling of doubt flushed over me as I closed them only imagining the sick images of the class trial and the two dead bodies and how someone could easily kill me or Gonta or anyone in this school next !   
I sat in a cold sweat looking around me, the room was dark and it seemed Gonta had fallen asleep on the pull out bed from the sofa not far from my own, I felt the tears start again as I felt myself bite down on my lip to silence myself   
I didn't want to be weird but I was scared and would never get any sleep like this so walked up to where Gonta was sleeping and saw how peacefully he was sleeping I couldn't wake him instead I grabbed a pillow of my own and crawled under the blanket between Gontas arms fitting perfectly , I felt Gonta stir a little at the sudden movement but fall back asleep fine just wrapping his arms around me tighter, just enough to make sure I was safe ,  
"it okay, Gonta won't let anyone else get hurt "   
I smiled and hummed as I started to fall asleep once more.


End file.
